Web-based printing presses utilize web-fed print medium, such as a paper, for producing material having printed content on a large scale, efficiently and quickly. Duplex printing may involve printed content on both sides of the print medium. For providing high-quality printed content it is desired that the content printed on both sides of the print medium is registered, or synchronized.